The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to vehicular safety and specifically to protecting vehicles and passengers from potentially hazardous personal devices.
Personal devices such as cell phones, laptops, tablets, and media players are typically powered by rechargeable batteries with high energy densities. Such devices can (e.g., due to manufacturing defects in the batteries) become unstable and cause a fire. Consequently, such devices can pose a safety risk to vehicles and passengers of vehicles.